


A Mix of Valentines

by sammylacutie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blushing dorks, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Korrasami are bros, Mako with glasses, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, modern day AU, post book four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylacutie/pseuds/sammylacutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A series of four drabbles involving Valentine's Days. The first three are set in a Modern Day AU. The last one is set a couple years after book four. The pairing is Makorra from all the different points of view in their relationship. Inspired by the song “You’re in Love” by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mix of Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All Makorraians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+Makorraians).



> A/N: I loved writing these stories. They were so much fun to make. I was going to stop after the first story but I felt that was too short so I created three other stories. None of the stories are connected. So to all Makorraians (idk if that’s our name but just roll with it) here is my Valentine’s Day gift to all of you! I hope you all enjoy it!

_Buttons on a coat_

_Light-hearted joke_

_No proof not much_

_But you saw enough_

_Small talk, he drives_

_Coffee at midnight,_

_The light reflects_

 

Usually on Friday nights Korra wouldn’t go to cafes in downtown Republic City, but tonight was different. She needed some escape from her small cramped apartment in the water tribe district. Recently Korra had been dealing problems involving school. With working at Narooks and trying to find time to study for her classes a lot was on her plate. Korra had a habit of walking around after working or avoiding studying.

 

Which is how she ended at Omashu’s Cafe. The little coffee shop was a petite one but known for having the best lemon with moon peaches muffins, and their special “secret tunnel coffee” which held a special secret ingredient.  

 

Korra went up to the register and ordered their special coffee. Once her coffee was made she sat down next to the window and sipped her coffee in peace. She sighed in delight as the heated drink slipped down her throat warming her up. It was cold during the winters of the city, but nothing Korra could have handled since she was from the Southern Water Tribe.

 

As she stared out the window the lights were flickering in the room. The snowfall was probably messing with the power. When she took a sip of her coffee again Korra looked up and something caught her eye.

 

Well more like _someone._ He had scruffy hair with eyes that resembled fire. He wore an University of Republic City (URC) black sweatshirt with an old red scarf tied around his neck. The guy met Korra’s stare. Water colored eyes staring into his fire like eyes.

 

Before she knew it the boy walked up to her.

 

“Do you mind if I sit down here? It’s pretty crowded.”  
“Really? All of those chairs must have been taken by invisible people.”  
The guy blushed and went to turn around.  
“Wait! I was kidding. Can’t take a lighthearted joke?”  
He grumpled a bit and sat down. Korra chuckled at his reaction.  
“I’m Korra by the way.”  
“Mako.”  
“So Mako, you go to URC?”  
“Yeah..we have World History together.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush. No wonder he approached her.

 

The two sat in silence for a bit each taking sips of their drinks.  Mako clears his throat and breaks the awkward silence.

“So..Do you come here often?”  
Korra shook her head. Her pony tails swung as her head rocked.  
“Not usually. I live not too far from here but the walk can be a killer sometimes. What about you?”  
“Yeah I live in the south side of downtown, so not too far either.”

 

The south side wasn’t the best place to live if you were only looking for penthouses and fancy balconies. There was nothing wrong with the neighborhood; it was a whole mixture of different types of people living together. Rich, poor, fire nation descent or even people related to the monks of the air nomads.  
  


“Oh cool.” Mako nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

 

The snowfall had stopped a little bit ago, and the clouds drifted away as the moon shined down on the city’s lights. Both students looked up at the moon as it’s own lights reflected downward. Without fulling realizing it, Korra’s hand brushed up against Mako’s. The two felt the contact and looked down. Red spread throughout their faces and pulled their arms back.

 

“S-sorry about that-”  
“No it’s fine. My bad.”

 

The two blushing dorks sat there for a good minute before Korra spoke up.

 

“I should probably get going. I have work in the morning.”  
“Do you want a ride? My bike’s outside.”  
“Oh well if you insist I guess.”

 

Mako and Korra made their way out of the cafe. Mako’s bike wasn’t huge but it wasn’t small either. After he climbed on Korra hopped onto the bike.

“Hold onto me okay?”

 

Korra blushed but nodded. He gave her his helmet and before she knew it they were on the road. The bike went by so fast everything around her was just beams of light. Nothing stayed in focused as they zoomed down the highway. At times she hugged Mako in a tight grip. Mako would feel the grip and thank the spirits that she couldn’t see his face because he was a blushing mess.

 

What seemed like hours turned out to be only a few minutes when Mako slowed down the bike as he enter the parking lot of apartment complexes where Korra gave the address to. The bike came to a complete halt.

 

The breaks were down and Mako helped Korra off. She felt her legs wobble a little as her feet hit the ground. He chuckled.

 

“First rides do that to you”  
Korra blushed slightly and smiled.  
“I’ll see you around then Mako.”  
Mako gave her salute and hopped back onto his bike.

 

“Wait!” Mako turned to face Korra.  
She went up to him and leaned in. Her lips pecked his cheek.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day”

 

Mako had never blushed so hard before in his life.  
“T-thank you. You too.”

 

Korra laughed as his reaction and waved goodbye as he started up his bike and went away.

 

 

_Morning, his place_

_Burnt toast, Sunday_

_You keep his shirt_

_He keeps his word_

 

Buzzing sound fills the air that wakes up Korra. Her dark hair is tangled in mess of knots that will be a bitch to brush out. Mako groans next to her and reaches to turn off the alarm. He grabbed his glasses which Korra always teased him that he looked like a hipster, and Mako would grumble and disagree.

 

Mako turned towards Korra and gave her a kiss on the lips. She groans and snuggles into the warmth of the covers. He chuckles and begins to move out of the bed when Korra wraps her arms around Mako’s waist.

 

“Don’t leave.”  
“I’m making breakfast.”  
Korra starts to let go of Mako, thinking about food.  
“I’ll be right back don’t worry.”

 

Mako made his way out of the bedroom into the small kitchen. He didn’t have a lot of food so toast would have to do. Taking two slices of plain bread he places them in the toaster.

 

As he gets the butter and jam out he hears footsteps behind him. He turned around and almost dropped the items onto the tile floor. There standing in the doorway of kitchen was Korra wearing his shirt from the night before. The sleeves were pulled up half way towards her elbow. The first three buttons on the top were undone. The collar was wrinkled. The shirt rested at her hips giving Mako a very nice view of her lacy black underwear.

 

Korra saw he was blushing. She loved side tracking him and making blush and stutter like a dork.

“Hey City Boy. Watch out or else they’ll fall.” Mako quickly placed the thing of butter and jam onto the counter then looked back at Korra.

 

“So I take it you like the shirt better on me?”  
  


Instead of answering her, Mako pulled Korra into his arms. She laughs as he kisses her neck. Her arms wrap around neck. His lips starting working his upward until he reaches her mouth. She smiles and pulls him into the kiss. When they kiss it feels like the world stopped spinning and sparks flew up high. Her fingers went to tangle in his hair as he pushed her gently on top of the table. The table creaks as Korra sits at the edge. Her legs wrap around his waist and quiet moans slip from her lips as his tongue wrestles with her’s.

 

The two were at it for a while and didn’t even notice when the toaster went off. Mako’s lips traveled back down her neck to her collar bone, sucking her dark skin making hickies. His hands begin to undo the rest of the shirt. Then the shirt was off in seconds and Korra arches her back while Mako’s lips trailed down to her chest when a sudden loud beeping interrupts them.  

 

Mako shoots away from Korra yelling curses. He runs over to open the small kitchen window that had paint peeling off and opened it. He fans the smoke out the window. Korra sat there for second before laughing uncontrollably, holding her stomach and gasping for air.

 

Quickly Mako grabs the pieces of toasts, that were now burnt black, and threw them onto a plate. He waved the smoke away from the toaster and soon enough the alarm shuts down. He sighed tiredly and looked at Korra.

 

She had regained control over her breathing and put the shirt back on but still had a goofy smile upon her face.

 

“Well City Boy, I never had a more exciting Valentine’s Day breakfast before.”

 

_You fight and you talk_

_One night he wakes, strange look on his face_

_Pauses, then says, you're my best friend_

_And you knew what it was, he is in love_

 

Their fights usually lasted seconds, but tonight’s was different. Screams from both parties echo around their condo. He wished she wouldn’t act this way. She wished she had never met him. She yells at him that she’ll leave and never come back. He yells back to go ahead and walk out the door. When he realizes he said that everything stops. Today was supposed to be a wonderful day celebrating their relationship with one another. But instead their arguing boiled up to screaming matches. His eyes widen and he falls down onto the wood chair. He holds his head in his hands. The worst thing he could ever do to his loved one. She had a right to hate him.

 

When he hears the door close he loses it. Tears stream down his face. He’s done it now. He wishes he could just take everything back.

 

What felt like hours was really just minutes, he hears footsteps come towards him. His breath catches in his throat as he smells her perfume. He feels her kneel down and wrap her arms around him. His arms wrap around muscular body. The spills of “I’m so sorrys” leave his mouth but are cut off short when her hands raises his head up and kisses him softly. He feels her own tears slips down as their faces touch. Pulling their lips away she rests her in the crook of his neck and he holds her close. They stand in the middle of their own destruction.

 

“Mako pass the popcorn- Oh my god you’re crying again aren’t you?”  
Mako rubbed his arm on his eyes trying to erase the few quick tears that spilled.    
“I-I’m fine.” She sighed and pulled him into her arms. His head rests on her shoulder.  
“We can’t watch any Disney movies. We can’t watch this. So I guess it’s the food network.”

 

Korra clicked to the channel and the two began to watch Chopped.

 

“Korra..Korra you’re my best friend..” She raised an eyebrow.  
“Well that was random.” She smiled softly “But you’re my best friend too Mako. Even though you’re a big sap.”  
Mako punched her shoulder lightly and she chuckled.

 

Surrounding the two were heart shaped boxes having bits of chocolates left. Two glasses of wine sat quietly on the table while the they cuddled underneath a warm blanket.

 

Korra and Mako watched the marathon of Chopped until they both passed out in each other’s arms. So much for the Valentine’s Day movie marathon on ABC Family.

 

_Cause you can hear in the silence_

_You can feel it on the way home_

_You can see it with the lights out_

 

Jazz music blasts from the stage and people of all kinds dance and talk along with the music. Korra wears a traditional water tribe dress as Asami, wearing a red lacy gown, stands next to her, their arms linked together. The pair had been dancing for the longest time smiling and goofing around.

“Thanks Korra, for everything.” Korra smiled and pulled Asami into a hug.  
“No problem. Anything for you.” She grasps Asami’s hands and this time Asami smiled. As the two stood there Korra noticed a certain someone.

 

“Asami, there’s Yui.” Asami whipped around and saw a girl with a pixie haircut wearing a gold sequin dress. Asami took a deep breath before turning around to face Korra again.

“Alright I’m going to go talk to her!”  
“Good luck!” Korra smiled as Asami went away. Korra was happy her friend found someone new. After their break up it was a bit hard to go back things how they were beforehand. Their relationship with each other had always been important. So after a few days the awkwardness died and they just like how they were both, minus the whole romance.

 

“Playing matchmaker?” Korra turned around and smirked lightly at the voice.  
“No..Just giving Asami a push. Yui likes Asami. Asami likes Yui. It’s simple math.”  
  


Mako smiled and wrapped an arm around Korra. They gotten back together over three months ago and everything was alright. It wasn’t perfect but it wasn’t awful. They had found their middle ground.

 

The once beat cop now detective raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes realy.”  
The two smiled and leaned their foreheads against one another’s.  
“Has anyone called you breath mints?.”  
Korra slapped her hand over her mouth. Did her breath smell?  
“Because you take my breath away.”

 

She stood there for a second before punching him in the shoulder. He yelped and held his injured arm.  


“That was not funny.”  
“But it was a good one!”  
“Not really!”  
“Yes really!”  
  
The two laughed and smiled at each other. Then they lean forward and their lips touch. Mako mumbled against her lips.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Korra.”

 

_You're in love, true love_

_You're in love_

  
  



End file.
